Roger Fox
Roger Fox (Born January 20) is the father of Peter, Paige, and Jason and the husband of Andy. According to the strip, he is 45 years old and was born in Chicago, Illinois. Roger has also stated that he majored in English studies at the fictional Willot College. He works at Pembrook and Associates. Roger's occupation is an unspecified white-collar office job, although his coworkers and his boss, Pembrook, have appeared in the strip. He also has some trouble with giving Christmas presents; he once mixed up the family's Christmas gifts due to exhaustion and confusing Jason's request for cash and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots for a Walk the Line CD and four solid metal gears, respectively. Despite being rather clueless at times, he can be clever in some matters. He fares well enough as a family man and clearly cares for his wife and children. He seems unable to light and cook on a grill and usually causes a giant pillar of fire to come out of it. This once destroyed a satellite, resulting in a phone call from NASA. Roger has a good relationship with Peter, sharing their love of eating, football, and laziness. Roger is rather incompetent as whenever he tries to do something it becomes a major disaster. Examples *When Roger quit his job and went into the stock market and lost most of their money. *When Roger tried to make scrambled eggs they burnt and became charcoal. *When Roger took the family to Cactus Flats. In the middle of summer. In the middle of a record high desert. *When Roger tried to run the washing machine while Andy was away, flooding the house. Jason found a solution called leaf blowers. *When Roger tried to make wine himself because store-bought was so expensive. "See, Andy? I just have to stomp all these grapes and shoot. My Desenex is dissolving!" *Christmas Morning, when Roger bought the kids electric guitars, credit cards, and a stink gun bazooka. There are several of these occasions, each when Andy wants to murder Roger. *When Roger tried to do the Christmas cards. "Um, is her Great-Aunt Beatrice still alive? I'll just put DO NOT DELIVER IF DEAD." *When Roger invested 63% of their money in a stock that he didn't even know what it did. *Roger thinks all sorts of programs will help him in the real world, such as buying computer virus protection to protect his cold, thinking that windows (the software) are actually real-life windows. Appearance In the original comics from the 1980's his appearance was a bit different. His face was longer, his hair was a bit different, his ears were drawn different, and his nose also was different. Later as Bill Amend's drawing style changed Roger's design got updated to mostly the design we know today but with a slightly longer face, also he got much fatter. Finally, his face became more straightened. Relationships with other characters Jason: Roger has a natural love for Jason. Jason does hate when his father is on the computer. While trying to find an e-card Jason had sent for Father's Day, Roger destroyed every file and reformatted the hard drive. This usually happens every time he uses the computer, even when he used the simplest computer that Andrea could find in 1990. On the few occasions Roger takes him out for golf, Jason does everything to resist. Jason also does not get Roger's interest in sports. Paige: Paige will sometime ask Roger to take her shopping. She can also get annoyed with him. Especially his lack of cooking skills.(Ironically because she is also a bad cook as shown in some comics) While she'll go to Andy for school help, she will not go to Roger. This even goes to the extent of her asking Quincy instead of him. Peter: Peter and Roger share similar interests. They like both sports and food. There actually is a story arc where Jason feels ostracized by them due to not sharing any of their interests. Andy: Andy and Roger, of course, have a natural love for each other, This is obvious due to the fact that they're married. Andy can get mad at Roger though. One example is when Jason's mean Valentines card for Paige got switched with Roger's card for Andy. Another one is when Roger tried to play around with a Virtual Plastic Surgery and transformed Andy's face for the laughs, which Andy didn't find funny. Personality His hobbies include golf, camping, and chess, though he has almost no talent at any of them (or virtually anything else he attempts). He often tries to involve his family in his interests, usually by taking them on vacations. He is also portrayed as being highly out of step with modern technology, especially computers. Many strips also show that he is overweight, balding and in poor physical condition, to the point of his tires sinking just by him sitting inside his car. Despite his wife's attempts to get him to eat healthy foods and exercise, he rarely does so. Similar to Peter and Paige Fox, he was also a procrastinator, and during high school he sometimes pulled all-nighters studying for a test by drinking coffee, splashing cold water on his face, and playing really loud music if the previous two attempts didn't work (Andy Fox implies, while their son is trying similar methods, that the last bit got him expelled from three fraternities). Trivia * Roger's senior thesis in college was on Thomas Edison. He wrote this in one night. Gallery RogerFox.png Ft880411.gif|Roger from the 1980's Ft960617.gif|Roger from the 1990's Ft030626.gif|Roger as of now Wildly FoxTrot Anthology.jpg Jam-Packed FoxTrot Anthology.jpg FoxTrot Assembled with Care Anthology.jpg FoxTrot Anthology En Masse.jpg VoiceofReason.png|Roger's "Voice Of Reason" Category:Fox family Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Procrastinators Category:Characters affiliated with Jason Fox Category:Characters associated with Paige Fox